


Sensi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Emily Young. È il nome di una dea, ed anche il nome del più perverso dei demoni.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Emily Young





	Sensi

Emily Young. È il nome di una dea, ed anche il nome del più perverso dei demoni.

*****

Non riuscivo a non pensare a lei, mi era entrata nella mente con una violenza che non avevo mai creduto possibile.

Ricordavo ancora la prima volta in cui la vidi. Eterea, semplice, bella.

E tremendamente sensuale, sebbene non se ne rendesse conto.

In quel momento non avrei saputo dire che cosa mia accadde. Sentii un fremito, molto simile a quello che normalmente precedeva la trasformazione. Ma ne percepivo la vaga differenza. Era un calore che si diffondeva repentino in tutto il corpo, che raggiunse il mio cuore e quasi lo fece esplodere.

Nessuno se ne accorse in quel momento.

Ma, alla prima occasione, non riuscii a nascondere quell’insana passione alla mente di Sam. Il mio amico non mi ha mai detto nulla, forte del fatto che Emily ama solo lui, e lo sapeva.

Com’è vero che era consapevole del fatto che io non volevo l’amore di Emily. L’unica cosa che desideravo, era diventare padrone di quel corpo, anche solo per una notte. Che quegli occhi neri e oscenamente profondi penetrassero nei miei, colmi solo di passione.

I miei fratelli non riuscivano a capacitarsi di come mi fossi lasciato risucchiare in quel vortice. Per loro Emily era la ragazza di Sam, un’ _intoccabile,_ quasi alla stregua di una madre per quel suo insano desiderio di prendersi cura di noi.

Ma io non avevo mai dato spiegazioni. Per me lei era solo una Musa, ispiratrice di vizi inconfessabili, colei che aveva preso in catene la mia mente non appena il suo sguardo si era posato sui miei occhi.

Sono rimasto da solo con lei per un pomeriggio. Tanto mi ha concesso Sam, e tanto mi sono preso. Il privilegio di condividere l’aria solo con lei, fin troppo vicina perché i miei sensi rimanessero a riposo.

_“Ciao Paul” mi dici, con un sorriso. Io già fremo._

_“Ciao Emily” rispondo, in un mormorio appena udibile._

_“Che cosa ci fai qui?”_

_“Gli altri sono di ronda, ed è il turno mio e di Jared di riposare” le spiego “lui è con Kimberly” aggiungo._

_“Capisco. Non dev’essere facile vivere in mezzo a quest’assurdità che è l’imprinting” mi dice, con un sorriso._

_“Stanno cadendo come mosche” scherzo io. Mentre parliamo, mi avvicino lentamente. Se ne rende conto solo quando ormai sono a pochi centimetri dal suo viso._

_“Paul...” mormora. Io le metto un dito sulle labbra, zittendola._

_“Emily... tu non ti rendi conto di come io mi senta. Non lo puoi sapere, te ne do atto. È solo che...” gemo, non mi vengono le parole giuste per spiegarle quello che provo “Sei così bella” sussurro alla fine. Lei sospira, e si allontana. Io non riesco a trattenermi, e comincio a tremare. In breve, mi trasformo. Troppe sono le sensazioni che mi colpiscono, non posso trattenermi. Potrei anche colpirla, se non vedessi nei suoi occhi quel terrore così penetrante, sono certo che sta ripensando al giorno in cui si è procurata quelle cicatrici, che la rendono incredibilmente_ vissuta _._

_In breve, torno alla mia forma umana, rivestendomi velocemente. Non ho il coraggio di guardarla._

_“Sarà meglio che tu adesso te ne vada” mi dice, con tono triste. Io scuoto la testa._

_“Me ne posso andare fisicamente. Ma questo non vuol dire che la distanza fra me e te sia in grado di cancellare tutto quello che scateni in me” le dico, imboccando velocemente la porta._

Quando uscii da casa sua, nemmeno l’aria fresca nei polmoni poté farmi bene. Osservai il dito che aveva toccato le sue labbra, anche solo per pochi istanti, e cercai di resistere alla tentazione di assaggiarlo. Così come avrei voluto assaggiare lei.

Da quel momento, la passione si tramutò in persecuzione. Tutto ciò che avevo intorno mi ricordava lei, anche le cose più semplici.

Così nel tramonto sul mare, rivedevo le sfumature della sua pelle, il legno che bruciava nel camino possedeva la profondità dei suoi occhi.

Il mio desiderio si faceva sempre più pungente, attimo per attimo. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro se non possederla, amarla, farla mia. Legarla a me con il corpo, in un modo più violento e brutale dell’imprinting stesso.

Vedevo scorrermi per la mente scene mai viste, che non sospettavo nemmeno di poter essere io a partorire.

Non so che cosa mi avesse fatto, la dolce, piccola Emily, so solo che era l’angelo dell’amore eterno di Sam, e il mio demone della lussuria.

*****

Con gli anni, lasciai che quel desiderio divenisse parte di me, che si confondesse con gli stessi lineamenti della mia anima. Imparai a sopprimere i pensieri, ma le sensazioni mi hanno accompagnato per tutto il corso della mia vita.

Non ho più avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi troppo, sicuro che avrei perso il controllo, e che le avrei fatto del male. Così come lei ne ha fatto a me.

Ma quando me ne stavo da solo, nel calore del mio corpo e della mia stanza, chiudo gli occhi e sento il suo profumo.

E con esso, i miei sensi diventano quelli di un animale.


End file.
